degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Can't Stop This Thing We Started/@comment-26113361-20141114145326
Weekly Fall Anime Rankings (last weeks ranks are in brackets) #'Sword Art Online II (#4) '- Takes the number one spot this week because it gave me a reason to love it again. Seeing Asuna have a centric episode felt like the anime producers were acknowledging Asunsa's absence this season. Everyone's aware by now of my love for Asuna so it was the highlight of my week to have her take center stage this week. #'Psycho-Pass 2 (#1) '- This anime would be #1 this week if it wasn't for SAO II. The plot rn, is one of the strongest plots I've seen in anime. At this point I would say S2 is better than S1. The ending as well, rasied a lot of questions for me. #'Trinity Seven (#2) '- Brilliant. Becoming a fast favourite of mine. The story is strong and so are the characters. This isn't just about a boy surrounded by 7 girls. The girls are each strong in their own right. #'Akame ge Kill! (#3) '- I'm still enjoying this anime and after 18 weeks, it's still going strong. A fantastic resolution in respons to an incident 13 weeks ago. I was left feeling happy and satisfied #'Inou-Battle wa Nichijou-kei no Naka de (#5) '- I really do love this anime. It has a certain charm to it. The characters are all loveable and their interactions are sweet. The hints that something big is coming seem to be building but so far it's just great watchig. #'Amagi Brilliant Park (#8) '- A stronger episode this week. Fun to watch and the plot is beginning to move again. It's definitely shaping up to be another Kyoto Animation gem. #'Dengki-gai no Honya-san (#9) '- Better than last weeks. A stronger focus on relationships this week. Still, great to watch. #'Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu (#6) '- This anime is something that's kept my interest and I do look forward to watching. Even though it has no stand-out quality, it's enjoyable. #'Sora no Method (#7) '- Not as great as last weeks episode but it appears to be getting better. I'm hoping that perhaps it's turned a corner and it's second half will carry on being strong. #'Ushinawareta Mirai wo Motomete (#10) - '''Again, another forgettable week. The plot doesn't seem to be progessing anywhere and I'm left wondering what it's intentions are at this point. #'Grisiaia no Kajitsu (#11) '- Although it had a good week, the whole anime tbh just keeps it at this rank. I'm still confused over the story. Atm it seems to be just looking at each person week by week and not really advancing the plot. #'Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru (#12) '''- I was hoping this week would explain what was coming next but instead it was 25 minutes of them recovering with the ending asking the same question, I asked last week 'What's next?' I'm honestly confused at this point as to what the rest of the story could be but I'm going to watch next weeks purely bc the curiousity of what they can do now is overwhelming.